The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to capturing one or more outdoor images without significant alterations to a building.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
Cameras for security and/or automation systems may require a dedicated power source as well as means for transferring data to a control panel of the security and/or automation system. Wiring external devices to a building may present challenges. This may require permanent alterations to a building such as running electricity wires and/or making one or more alterations to an exterior of a building. Holes may need to be drilled through one or more exteriors to a building, wires may need to be run, and the like. Additionally, drilling holes through an exterior may open the potential for one or more pests to enter the building, may be difficult to seal out weather, and the like. The cost to permanently install an external monitoring system may be high due to the complexity of the system. Additionally, a user may not wish to make the permanent alterations to a building to accommodate the external monitoring system. This may prevent the install for external security detection and/or precautions despite a growing need.